Twilight Songfiction
by esmelie
Summary: Perfect songs for Twilight characters
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Song fiction-E.T(Katy Perry)

By Esmelie

Diclaimer:I don't own anything in here.

This is my first songfiction, hope you like it!

Oh,and I like Taylor Swift's Safe and Sound,it's not related to this story actually,but I suddenly want to say that,sorry.

Bella's thought of Edward

**You're so hypnotizing**

_Especially your eyes._  
**Could ****yo****u be the devil, could you be an angel**

_Are you the bad guy or the superhero?_  
**Your touch magnetizing**

_And cold._  
**Feels like ****I am ****floating, leave my body glowing**

_And my heart racing._

**They say be afraid**

_The werewolves, Jacob._  
**You're not like the others, futuristic lovers**

_So much more different than Mike or the boys at school_  
**different DNA, they do****n****'t understand ****yo****u**

_They are not you._

**You're from a whole other world**

_The vampire world._  
**A different dimension**

_Which no human knows_  
**you open my eyes**

_Made my life meaningful_  
**and I'm ready to go, lead me into the light**

_Change me to a vampire, where I belong._

**Kiss me, k-k-kiss me**

_Please kiss me.__  
_**Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison**

_Give me all your love, as I gave mine._  
**Take me, t-t-take me**

_Take me anywhere you want._  
**wanna be your victim, ready for abduction**

I just need your love to live.  
**Boy****, you're an alien, your touch so ****foreign**

_You are a vampire, you are a fairytale._  
**It's supernatural, extraterrestrial**

_Amazing strength, beautiful body, immortal._

**You're so supersonic**

_Yep._  
**wanna feel your powers, stu****n**** me with your lasers**

_Your superhuman powers, your amazing eye lasers._  
**Your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic**

_As magic as imprint, or Jacob._

**You're from a whole other world**

_The vampire world._  
**A different dimension**

_Which no human knows_  
**you open my eyes**

_Made my life meaningful_  
**and I'm ready to go, lead me into the light**

_Change me to a vampire, where I belong._

**Kiss me, k-k-kiss me**

_Please kiss me.__  
_**Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison**

_Give me all your love, as I gave mine._  
**Take me, t-t-take me**

_Take me anywhere you want._  
**Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction**

I just need your love to live.  
**Boy****, you're an alien, your touch so ****foreign**

_You are a vampire, you are a fairytale._  
**It's supernatural, extraterrestrial**

_Amazing strength, beautiful body, immortal._

**Ther****e**** is this transcendental, on another level**

Yes.  
**Boy, you're my lucky star**

You are my life, my love, my existence  
**I wanna walk on your wave length**

And listen when you talk  
**and be there when you vibrate**

Absolutely.  
**For you I risk it all**

I'll risk everything  
**all**

Everything.

**Kiss me, k-k-kiss me**  
infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison  
**take me, t-t-take me**  
wanna be your victim, ready for abduction  
**boy, you're an alien, your touch so ****foreign**  
its supernatural, extraterrestrial

**Extraterrestrial**  
**Extraterrestrial**  
**Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
its supernatural, extraterrestrial **

_I love you, as long as you live._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.

I'm not a One Direction fan, but this song suit Twilight perfectly.

Edward's thoughts of Bella

**You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door**

_You didn't hear what every human male was thinking on your first day._**  
****Don't need makeup  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough**

_You never wore makeup, nor should you. The cosmetics industry made billions of dollars from women who were trying to attain skin like yours._

Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

_You are beautiful._**  
****  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else**

_You are the only one who has ever touched my heart. It will always be yours._**  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

_You shook out your long, thick, mahogany hair in my direction._**  
But when you smile at the ground it ain****'****t hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful**

_Your face was blank with surprise. "I don't believe it," you mumbled._

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately

_Your dark hair tangled and wild around your pale face, your full lips slightly parted._**  
****Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That what makes you beautiful**

_You don't see yourself very clearly, you know._

So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a song

_I began the first line of the tune that had suggested itself to me in the car today._**  
****I don't know why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eyes**

**You look down, refusing to meet my eyes.**

Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful

Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

I don't like Justin Bieber.

Jacob thoughts of Bella(before Renesmee came into the story)

**Oh oooooh, oh oooooh, oh oooooh, oh oooooooooohhh.**  
**You know you love me, I know you care.**

_I was defiant." She's in love with me, too, you know."_**  
Just shout whenever and I; ****and I'****ll be there.**

_I am the enormous red-brown wolf that you loved, always standing as protector if you needed me._**  
You want my love, you want my heart,  
And we will never, ever, ever be apart.**

_Till death do us part._**  
Are we an item? Girl quit playing.**

_It was impossible for us to say goodbye-because we are in love with each other._**  
We're just friends, what are you saying?**

_You are more than just my friend._**  
S****aid**** there's another one,**** and**** look right in my eyes.**

"_I'm getting married." you said, staring at the floor._**  
My first love broke my heart for the first time.**

_The piercing ,heartbroken howling grew fainter and then disappeared entirely_**.******

**(****And I was like baby, baby, baby ohhh.  
like baby, baby, baby nooo.  
like baby, baby, baby ohhh.  
Thought you'd always be mine.****)******

For you I would have done whatever,

_Anything for ._**  
And I just can't believe we ain't together.  
And I wanna play it cool, 'cause I'm losing you.**

_Our relationship used to be so simple, as easy as breathing._**  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring.**

_And a miniature wolf figurine on a bracelet._**  
'cause I'm in pieces, baby fix me. And just shake me till you wake me from this bad dream.**

**I'm going down, down, down.  
And I can't believe my first love won't be around.**

**( )****  
You can give al****l**** of your love,  
But sometimes it won't be enough.  
Never told me this day would come.  
Now I'm all gone.**

You can give al**l**** of your love,  
But sometimes it won't be enough.  
Never told me this day would come.**

**( )****  
Yea****h****, yea****h****, yea****h****. Yea****h****, yea****h****, yea****h****. Yea****h****, yea****h****, yea****h****.  
Yea****h****, yea****h****, yea****h****. Yea****h****, yea****h****,****yea****h****.  
Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone.  
I'm gone.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own this song and Twilight.

Alice's thought of Jasper

**Turn around**

**Every now and then I get a****little bit lonely and you're never coming 'round**

I was just relieved. I thought you were never going to show up.

**Turn around**

**Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears**

My eyes felt strange and dry;they blinked against the uncomfortable feeling.I bit my I took my next breath,the air hitched in my throat,like I was choking on it.

**Turn around**

**Every now and then I get a little bit nervous****that the best of all the years have gone by**

You've kept me waiting for a long time.

**Turn around **

**Every now a****nd then I get a little bit****terrified and then I see the look in your eyes**

Calm,comforting,reassuring eyes that tell me everything is okay.

**Turn around bright eyes**

**Every now and then I fall apart**

**And I need you now tonight**

**And I need you more than ever**

**And if you'll only hold me tight**

**We'll be holding on forever**

As long as we both shall live.

**And we'll only be making it right**

**Cause we'll never be wrong**

**Together we can take it to the end of the line**

**Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time**

**I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark**

I'd been stuck in that black hole for a cell for so long that I didn't even noticed the pain.

**We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks**

**I really need you tonight**

**Forever's gonna start tonight**

**Forever's gonna start tonight**

Today is the first and last day of forever.

**There's nothing I can do**

**Total eclipse of the heart****  
****A total eclipse of the heart**

**A total eclipse of the heart**

**A total eclipse of the heart****  
****Turn around Bright Eyes****  
**


End file.
